Challenges exist in the handling of unrecognized tasks such as unknown file types, commands, situations, etc. Many existing approaches are limited to traditional environments, often under specific compliance requirements. The emergence of compute cloud based services facilitates new functionality opportunities given the separation of duties (usage versus provider management of compliant delivery and support). However, a need exists within a cloud computing architecture to effectuate a system or enterprise policy to remote clients.